


Time Lords Do Not Get Drunk...Right?

by RHHP_Freak



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drunk!Doctor, F/M, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHHP_Freak/pseuds/RHHP_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor claims that Time Lord do not get drunk, but is that the truth? It seems Rose has found the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Lords Do Not Get Drunk...Right?

All was silent in the TARDIS, but that was not surprising as both the Doctor and Rose had decided to take a night off... or rather, Rose had forced the Doctor to take the night off after having started a revolution Monday, almost been sacrificed to an ancient God Tuesday, met Albert Einstein and saved him from an alien, who lived off people's memories Wednesday (Though Albert was never quite the same again) and escaped certain death three times Thursday (To which the Doctor had gleefully commented, "I could never get the hang of Thursdays.")

And now, his human and more exhausted companion had practically forced him to take her out on a nice dinner. It was pitiful how easily the Last of the Time Lords complied to her request, but he never could resist when she was pouting.

They had been gone for a few hours, when the door suddenly slammed open and Rose entered, half-dragging a giggling Doctor.

"It's the last time I listen to you Mr. Superior Biology. 'Don't worry, Rose. I don't get drunk, Rose. It'll easily pass through my system, Rose. Why are there two of you, Rose?'"

The Doctor laughed. "You're funny Rose." He pulled away from her and stumbled towards the console. "We should go somewhere. Don't I owe you dinner?"

"Nonononono, Doctor!" she said and pulled him away from the controls. "DUI is a bad idea, especially if you're in a time travelling spaceship."

"But Rooose," he whined, "I want to go somewhere."

"And you are going somewhere. Your bed."

He giggled. "A-are you going to join me, Rose?"

She rolled her eyes. "Blimey, who'd though a little alcohol would turn you into Jack?"

He did not stop laughing as she guided him to his bedroom. When she entered the room, she gently pushed him onto the bed. "Right, I don't think you need me to tuck you in, being the almighty Time Lord and all."

"But I don't wanna sleep, Rose." He said, sitting upright in bed. "Don't I owe you dinner?

She sighed. "No, we just went out. Will you please go to sleep?"

"Why?"

"Because you're drunk."

"Nah, I'm a Time Lord. I don't get drunk."

"Yeah, you said that when you were sober, but that doesn't change the fact that you're completely smashed. So, will you pretty, pretty please go to sleep so you'll sober up? Please? For me?"

He stared at her for a second with cloudy eyes. "Okay, Rose. for you, because you're very pretty."  
She shook her head, but could not help but smile. He was so adorably cute (Oh, he would kill her, if she said that out loud) as he moved under the duvet, still wearing his suit and trainers.

"Goodnight, Doctor," she said. "Sweet dreams."

"'Night Rose, I love you," he murmured as his eyes closed.

For a second, she froze. Had he just... he did... he had just told her he... no, she was being silly. He was drunk and she could not take anything he said seriously. Besides, even if he did mean it, it was meant in a friendly way. As in, "You're my best friend and I love you for that." Not romantically. Nope, definitely not. But the words still echoed in her head as she walked to her own room and as she minutes later fell asleep, they repeated in her dreams.

Back in the Doctor's room, a smile spread across the Time Lord's face. Well, at least he had found some way of telling her how he felt without committing himself to a relationship, which would only result in a heartbreak he could not possibly bear. She deserved to know it, even though he was not quite ready to go all in.

He was surprised that she had fallen for his little trick. After all, Time Lords do not get drunk...


End file.
